Shazza McKenzie
| birth_place = Sydney, Australia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = George Julio Madison Eagles Ryan Eagles Billy Flyswat Jay Law | debut = September 20, 2008 | retired = }} Chantelle Allison (August 5, 1988) is an Australian female professional wrestler working under the ring name Shazza McKenzie. She is known for her work on the Australian independent circuit in promotions including Professional Wrestling Alliance where she is a one-time PWA Tag Team Champion and a two-time PWWA Champion currently in her second reign. In addition to her work in Australian promotions, Allison is known for her work in American wrestling promotions including SHINE Wrestling and SHIMMER Women Athletes where she is a one-time Heart Of SHIMMER Champion. Professional wrestling career Early years (2008-2012) Allison began following professional wrestling at the age of 16. She cites Trish Stratus as a major source of inspiration with her combination of "toughness and sexiness". She also has stated her favorite wrestler is Brock Lesnar. Once Allison saved enough money, she devoted her time to training at a local wrestling school. Once she completed her training in 2008, Allison worked her first professional match for Australasian Wrestling Federation. She spent her early years wrestling solely in Australia from 2008 until 2012 in numerous promotions including Insane Championship Wrestling, Pro Wrestling Australia, Melbourne City Wrestling, Newcastle Pro Wrestling and Riot City Wrestling. American promotions (2012) McKenzie made her U.S. debut on March 3 in East Coast Wrestling Association (ECWA) in Newark, Delaware, defeating Kylie Pierce. On March 10, McKenzie debuted in Wrestling Is Fun! (WIF!) in Fountain Hill, Pennsylvania, in an intergender match won by fellow Australian wrestler Jack Bonza. During March 24, she travelled to Boonton, New Jersey, where she made her debut in IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling. She wrestled in the 2012 IndyGurlz Grand Prix, beginning with a dark match victory over Sienna Duvall. As the Grand Prix tournament began, she advanced in the First Round after eliminating Jana. She was eliminated in the Semi Final by Veda Scott. SHINE Wrestling (2012-2016) McKenzie debuted on October 19, at SHINE 4 where she teamed with Davina Rose (later known in WWE as Bayley) in a tag match won by the heel tag team Made In Sin (Allysin Kay & Taylor Made). She returned in 2013 on April 19 at SHINE 9 with fellow Australian wrestlers Jessie McKay and Kellie Skater in a six-woman tag match defeating Mia Yim, Nikki Roxx & Santana. After returning from wrestling at home in Australia, McKenzie made her next appearance on April 3, 2015 at SHINE 26, where she defeated Miss Rachel. On October 2 at SHINE 30, McKenzie won a Four-Way match, defeating Liberty, Jayme Jameson and Kellyanne. McKenzie returned on June 17, 2016 at SHINE 35 where she teamed with Evie in an unsuccessful title match challenge against the SHINE Tag Team Champions BTY (Jayme Jameson & Marti Belle). World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2015, 2018) During the October 8, 2015 taping of WWE NXT, Allison appeared as Shazza, in a match against Emma. This was a rematch from Emma's last match in Australia before taking up her WWE Developmental contract; a fact acknowledged by commentator Byron Saxton. Shazza returned three years later in 2018 during the April 11 edition of NXT, in a match lost to Kairi Sane. SHIMMER Women Athletes (2012-present) McKenzie debuted on March 17, 2012 at SHIMMER Volume 45, teaming with Veda Scott in a tag match won by Melanie Cruise & Mena Libra. She returned on March 18 for SHIMMER Volume 47, where McKenzie won her first singles victory in SHIMMER, after defeating Saraya Knight by disqualification. She returned later for SHIMMER Volume 48, where she won her second singles victory over Rhia O'Reilly. On October 27 at SHIMMER Volume 50, McKenzie scored her third singles victory, defeating Santana. At Volume 50, she teamed with Veda Scott in a tag match won by team Made In Sin. On October 28 at SHIMMER Volume 52, McKenzie lost her first singles match against Mercedes Martinez. On April 6, 2013, she and Veda Scott won a tag match at SHIMMER Volume 53 against Cherry Bomb & Kimber Lee. At SHIMMER Volume 54, McKenzie and Scott defeated Regeneration X (Allison Danger & Leva Bates). On April 13 at SHIMMER Volume 55 McKenzie and Scott won a tag match against the SHIMMER Tag Team Champions The Canadian Ninjas (Nicole Matthews & Portia Perez) but did not win the titles due to the victory was won by disqualification. Early on April 14 at SHIMMER Volume 56, McKenzie lost to Kimber Lee in a singles match. Later on April 14 at SHIMMER Volume 57, McKenzie and Veda Scott teamed with Christina Von Eerie in a tag match won by Saraya Knight and team Made In Sin. Returning in 2015, McKenzie wrestled her former tag partner Veda Scott at SHIMMER Volume 72 where she lost to Scott. She sustained a second loss at SHIMMER Volume 74 by Melanie Cruise. She rebounded with a victory at SHIMMER Volume 75 against Marti Belle. On October 10 at SHIMMER Volume 76, McKenzie lost to Courtney Rush (later known in Impact Wrestling as Rosemary). Later on at Volume 76, McKenzie wrestled in a battle royal for a title match for the SHIMMER Championship but the match was won by Candice LeRae. On October 11, McKenzie wrestled at SHIMMER Volume 78 in a match won by Allysin Kay. Later that day at SHIMMER Volume 79 she won a four-way match, defeating Allysin Kay, Mia Yim and Veda Scott. During June 2016, McKenzie wrestled in Volumes 81, 82, 83, 85 and 88. She finished out her year in SHIMMER at SHIMMER Volume 89, with a victory over former mixed martial artist Shayna Baszler in a No Disqualification match. McKenzie returned on July 8, 2017 at SHIMMER Volume 92, teaming with Madison Eagles and Saraya Knight in a tag match defeating team Trifecta (Mercedes Martinez, Nicole Savoy & Shayna Baszler). Later on July 8 at SHIMMER Volume 93, McKenzie won her first Shimmer title after defeating Nicole Savoy to become the new Heart Of SHIMMER Champion. Over the course of Volumes 94, 95, 96, 97, 98 and 99, McKenzie successfully retained the Heart of Shimmer title. Personal life Outside of wrestling, Allison operates a gym. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''Shaztastic Stunner'' (Stunner) **Shazzmission (Crossface Chickenwing) *'Signature moves' **Headscissors **Hurricanrana **Neckbreaker **''Shazzadriver'' (Overdrive) **Wheelbarrow bulldog **''Whorgasm'' (Split-legged leg drop) *'Tag teams and stables' **Aussie Squad (w/ Kellie Skater) **Team Australia (w/ Jessie McKay & Kellie Skater) **Choc Blockers (w/ Big Fudge) Championships and accomplishments *'Independent Championship Wrestling' **ICW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Professional Wrestling Alliance' **PWWA Women's Championship (2 times) **PWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Big Fudge as team Choc Blockers *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #28 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #40 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #38 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'SHIMMER Women Athletes' **Heart of Shimmer Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Twitter * Profile Category:1988 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Australian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:All Action Wrestling (Australia) alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling current roster Category:Rock And Roll Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Australia alumni Category:Melbourne City Wrestling alumni Category:Newcastle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling Is Fun! alumni Category:IndyGurlz Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Wrestling GO alumni Category:Singapore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni Category:All Elite Wrestling alumni